Blind Love
by TrickOfTheMoon
Summary: Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that word means, you don't want to read this.  Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.    Iggy and Fang want eachother. Kind of predictable.


It shook him to the bone.

It rocked the very core of his being.

It completely dominated Iggy until it was his every thought, his every motive, his complete being.

It was not blindness.

It was Fang.

Fang didn't know. But, oh, God! What if he did?

_He'd laugh. He'd laugh and tease me about it._

Iggy couldn't have explained it. Fang was_ hot_. Iggy was definately attracted, physicaly, to Fang, even though Iggy had never actualy seen him, at least in many years. But, if he realy foucused he could...just tell. Tell the way things were. Sence it. And, if he tried linking that sence to his immagination, it came pretty damn close to actualy seing.

To prevent completely going to pieced, Iggy _never_ did that around Fang.

But he couldn't help but want to be with him. In a way, Iggy was lucky. Sure, he might not be able to see, but he could touch. He'd done it so much before: used his blindness as an excuse to touch, sometimes a hand, a shoulder, a neck. He loved it; the roughness of Fang's skin, the hardness of the muscle underneath, the hot blood pounding through his fangs.

It was almost as if Fang let him do it every time.

It drove him crazy.

His thoughts were interupted by a loud slamming door and the Gassman's footsteps. According to his exited gasps and Max's explainations, there was an aurora, but they'd have to fly a ways to see it very well.

The flock wanted to go.

"Oh, wonderfull." Iggy griped, laying facedown on the couch. "Yeah, you guys have fun, ok?"

_"Iggy"_ Nudge wined. "Come with us!"

"Well, mabie just to take a look..." Iggy began to rise from the sofa. "Oh, wait, I can't _see_." He flopped back down.

Iggy heard Angel muttering. "He's always so _grumpy."_

"I heard that."

"Hey," Iggy heard Fang grumble. "You go ahead. I'll stay behind witht eh Iggster."

_The Iggster._ Iggy loved it when Fang said stuff like that.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Max asked in that inquizitive bravado she'd mastered.

"How much trouble can he be? He's _blind_._"_

Fang made blindness sound _hot._

Gazzy sounded unconvinced. "Well..."

Fang leaned in close to Max, speaking just loud enough so the rest of the flock could hear. "Why don't you guys take some blankets and camp out?"

It was decided; Max would take Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge to see the arouras and camp out for the night away from the house. Fang would stay behind.

With Iggy.

Alone.

For an entire night.

_No. Freaking. Way. _thought Iggy.

Fang looked at Iggy from across the room. He was glad Iggy couldn't see his face: it'd be a dead giveaway.

Iggy was slumped across the couch with this iPod in, listening to...something. Part of having super hearing was that the volume never needed be so loud.

Fang cleared his throat. "You...wanna do something?"

An odd expression flickered over Iggy's face. Finaly: "Nah."

Iggy always got like this when he and Fang were alone: all...locked up. It drove Fang crazy.

But not tonight.

Everything was set up for tonight.

Fang strode across the living room, sat on the small part of the couch that Iggy had not taken up, and tried again. "You sure?"

Fang, moving slowly, crept up next to Iggy, lightly masaging his shoulders, then pulling the earbuds out of his ears. He leaned foreward, tilting Iggy's head back carefully, and kissed him.

Softly.

He could feel Iggy hesitating, almost kissing back, but then they were apart again.

"No!"

It took time for Fang to register that Iggy had left the couch and was now standing in the middle of the living room, glaring angrily.

"What the hell?"

Fang could not reply. He could only gape as Iggy turned and dashed away, into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Iggy was freaking. He was seriously freaking.

It's not that he didn't _want_ it. It just that the sudden transition from being-with-Fang-and-having-to-keep-hands-off to being-with-Fang-who-is-being-very-hands_-on_ was too much for a few moments.

_Relax._ Iggy thought.

Iggy immagined what Fang would be like: no cloths or inhabitions. His smell. His taste. His everything.

Iggy's pants were signifigantly tighter.

He would suprise Fang. He would go to the bedroom and take off his cloths. Iggy was _sure _ it was sex Fang wanted; his movements were dead givaways.

Nodding once to himself, he unlocked the bathroom door and crept out.

Fang kept cursing himself wildly.

_Fuck._

He'd blown it. His one chance with Iggy.

_ Fuck!_

What had he been thinking. Iggy didn't want him.

_ God dammit!_

But there had been that one moment of hesitation. Fang was almost sure Iggy was going to kiss back.

His self-loathing was interupted when he heard Iggy's yelp and breaking glass in their bedroom. All thought deteriorated. He'd launched himself off the couch and and flew (not literaly) the short distance to the bedroom in a few seconds. He tore open the door, expecting to see a struggle. That was not what he'd seen.

He saw Iggy cursing to himself, bending down to pick up the shards of glass that layed on the carpet. Fang nearly chuckled to himself, but instead bent down and helped Iggy clean up the mess. He had just enough time to rise after they'd finished cleaning to stand before Iggy was upon him, pressing nearly all his wheight behind his lips and forcing him down onto the bed. "You had something in mind?"

Fang was completely dumbstruck. All that could go through his mind were a couple of detached thoughts.

_Glass...Iggy...Kiss...Bed..._

Iggy's chuckle brought him back to earth. "You little bastard," Fang rolled over so he was on top.

"I think...I think I want you as much as you want' me."

Fang grinned and kissed the blond once before asking "how long have you wanted me?"

"Since I found Max's fanfics."

There was a pause, then both of them started laughing, biting and kissing at eachother's necks. Fang snaked his hands into Iggy's pants, one of them groping a thick buttock while the other played over his member. Iggy moaned and slipped his hands inside Fang's shirt, feeling the hard chest and back that lay underneath.

It was Iggy who got his lover's shirt off first, a second before Fang slipped Iggy's over his head. Iggy slipped his hands underneath Fang's wings, and and immediately Fang losened them from his back, so Iggy could masage the tense muscle underneath. Fang moaned into the ministrations and began kissing and biting down Iggy's hard chest, fining his mouth over Iggy's stiffening nipple.

"You know, you didn't have to break that." Fang slipped off Iggy's jeans.

"That was an accident." Iggy removed Fang's.

"Well, your 'accident' worked." Gang kissed Iggy on the mouth again, stroking his hands over Iggy's feathers.

"Obviously." Iggy tore off Fang's boxers.

"Got any lube?" Fang pulled Iggy's own boxers off.

"Top drawer." iggy moaned, tensing with anticipation. "Hurry."

Fang did hurry, returning to the bed moments later, where Iggy was waiting...on his hands and knees. "Well?"

And blood left in Fang's brain immediately rushed to his dick.

He made quick work of lubing up his fingers and inserting one inside his blond's entrance, working a bit before adding a second, a third.

Iggy's continuous moans escaped his throat, and Fang loved them.

Fang immediately bowed himself over Iggy, postioning himself for entry. "Ready?"

Iggy nodded.

Fang delved then, moving slowly so Iggy could get used to the intrusion.

"More..."

"What?"

"More, Fang! More!"

"More what, Iggy?" Fang slipped his hand around underneath Iggy and took hold of his shaft, stroking softly. Iggy moaned, rolling into fang's hand while pressing back on his member.

"Goddammit, Fang!" Iggy yelled, clenching like a vice on his lover's cock.

Fang screamed; he'd not been ready for that. "Okay, okay. Just be a good by and enjoy the ride."

"Bad choice of words, Fang."

Fang increased his tempo, poinding harder and deeper into the blond. He loved it, the rush of pleasure fluttering through his dick to every inch of his body, Iggy's gasps and moans, the way his balls slapped against Iggy's ass. Everything.

He went even harder.

It took Fang a moment after Iggy screamed and tightened on him to realize that his lover had come, as he did, increasing his tempo shortly afterward before erupting inside Iggy.

Slowly, Fang pulled out and laid on the bed, pulling Iggy close to him. "I love you."

Iggy seemed suprized to hear this, but responded. "I love you too, Fang."


End file.
